


Whether thou diest, I will die

by seventhtimes



Series: Parabatai [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Jace are ambiguous little shit, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Read, Can be read as an OS though, DON'T LIKE DON'T FUCKING READ, In this serie AU, Jalec are endgame, M/M, Magnus and Alec are together, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhtimes/pseuds/seventhtimes
Summary: They were having a great night and then they didn't.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Parabatai [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600081
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Whether thou diest, I will die

They were in the middle of a fight. Not even a huge one, but they had been taken by surprise. Magnus, Alec, Izzy, Simon, Jace and Clary were coming out of a restaurant. They had spent a great evening, but right now they were fighting. Who, what, why ? They didn't had time to assess the situation.

The other ones also had an archer, and while Alec clearly had the upper hand, the other changed his strategy. Instead of shooting Alec, he aimed for Jace. 

It was like time stopped right at this moment. Alec had threw himself in front of Jace, Jace had spinned around Alec to take the shot instead of his parabatai. But in the end, the same arrow was in their bodies. They fell facing each other, gripping onto the other.

There was a shell around them, Magnus had throw it in a desperate attempt to protect his lover and his lover-parabatai. He couldn't tell where their opponents were, but they left in a hurry. Magnus wasn't even sure that Alec and Jace really new what was happening. They had scream, not for themselves but for the other. He realized that Clary was calling Catarina, but he was frozen in place, the sight was too much. 

Magnus couldn't tell how much time passed, but then t he shell wasn't there anymore, and Catarina was trying to save them. Trying because the both of them were trying to get the other one treated first. They both needed immediate attention, but they could survive if they let Catarina work. And with that thought, Magnus stepped into action, and started to work on Alec. 

The parabatai was lying on their back, not letting go of each other, they were staring into each other's eyes, and Magnus got an uneasy feeling. Again. He always felt whenever Alec and Jace were into that kind of state. The state where they were not two bodies and two souls. The state where they only wanted to be one.


End file.
